Sahaja
by ambudaff
Summary: Masih ragu-ragu ia berkumpul dengan mereka, duduk bersama, makan bersama, bercerita bersama, tertawa bersama. Tapi itu hanya soal waktu. Biarkan mereka duduk bersama dan tertawa bersama. Untuk Challenge #WBD2014 dengan prompt: duduk


**SAHAJA**

_Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ginny Weasley-Potter, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_T, Friendship_

_Linimasa beberapa tahun sesudah Perang Besar_

_Diikutsertakan untuk __**Challenge #WBD2014**__ dengan prompt: __**duduk**_

-o0o-

Selain meja-meja kecil berkursi dua atau empat, kafe mungil itu juga punya meja panjang tepat di jendela besar, berkursi banyak. Hampir sama dengan kursi banyak serupa bar dekat kasir. Fungsinya sederhana, agar mereka yang datang sendiri tak sungkan mencari tempat.

Hermione suka sekali meja panjang dekat jendela itu. Ia suka duduk sendiri, memesan secangkir teh—ia tidak begitu suka kopi dari dulu, dan ia semakin suka teh sejak jadi nyonya Weasley—membaca atau mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor sambil menunggu sesuatu. Mejanya panjang, kursinya banyak, tetapi yang duduk di sini datang dan pergi, jadi selain ia bisa punya berbagai macam teman duduk, ia juga tetap bisa merasa sendiri tanpa merasa sendirian.

Ia duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya, meletakkan ranselnya yang berat; entah apa saja isinya, membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, lalu duduk. Meniup pelan teh di cangkirnya, menyesap perlahan tanpa tergesa. Membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, menutup lagi ranselnya, dan mulai membuka buku mengikuti petunjuk pembatas halaman.

Hari memang sudah mulai terang. Beberapa tamu terlihat sedang menyantap sarapan. Ada yang sambil membaca koran, atau bekerja menggunakan laptop dengan colokan listrik dan fasilitas _wi-fi_ gratis dari kafe.

Sepertinya Hermione menunggu seseorang—atau lebih, karena ia: minum teh dan belum sarapan; mantelnya disampirkan, membaca buku, seperti akan lama ia duduk di situ.

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian cukup mahal nampaknya, membawa sarapannya dan menuju ke sebelah Hermione.

"Boleh saya duduk—ah! Hermione, kau sedang di sini?"

Hermione mengangkat matanya dari halaman buku, segera mengenalnya, tapi ada kerut di keningnya. "Astoria? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kafe itu terletak di daerah Muggle di London.

Merah bersemburat di pipi Astoria. "Eh, aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang—"

"Di kafe Muggle?"

Astoria mengangkat bahu. Hermione tak melanjutkan, dan Astoria meletakkan piringnya di meja itu, meletakkan tasnya, menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Belum. Aku sedang menanti Ginny dan Luna. Nanti makan sama-sama—"

"Oh. Aku duluan kalau begitu-

"Silakan."

Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya sejenak, alih-alih suara lalulintas dan orang-orang lewat di trotoar di depan jendela. Hermione meneruskan membaca sambil diselingi menyesap tehnya, sementara Astoria pelan-pelan berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya. Terlihat bahwa ia berusaha keras agar tidak mengerutkan kening pada apa yang ada di piring di hadapannya.

"Eh, Hermione—"

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dari sudut matanya nampak piring Astoria masih penuh, tapi sendok-garpunya sudah ditelungkupkan. Tanda ia sudah menyerah, tak lagi berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau—sering datang ke sini?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menutup bukunya setelah menyelipkan pembatas halaman, lalu menghabiskan tehnya. "Rumah orangtuaku tak jauh dari sini. Jalanan ini, toko-tokonya, kafe-kafe-nya, sudah hapal di luar kepala—"

"Oh."

Gelagatnya Astoria ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi ditelannya lagi.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya, "—ada apa memangnya?"

Astoria terdiam. Tapi, sambil mengangkat bahu, ia menyahut pelan, "—sebenarnya—sebenernya aku memang ingin berbicara denganmu. Tadi, begitu Draco pergi, aku bergegas menuju rumahmu. Tapi kau—sepertinya kau juga mau pergi. Jadi, tadi aku ikuti saja—"

"Berbicara denganku?"

Astoria mengangguk.

"Well, kira-kira apa yang bisa kubicarakan denganmu?"

Astoria menunduk. Memain-mainkan sendok di piringnya. "Kalian—kau, Ginny, Luna, memang suka berkumpul bersama-sama?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kebiasaan. Semenjak Perang Besar. Di mana saja, bisa masak bersama di rumah salah satu dari kami, atau di kafe—penyihir maupun kafe Muggle seperti ini. Kadang bersama anak-anak dan suami, kadang _me time_, seperti sekarang—"

Astoria masih memain-mainkan sendoknya. "Aku juga punya kelompok. Kami juga secara teratur berkumpul. Seringnya kami janjian bepergian bersama. Ke Paris, ke Swiss, bulan kemarin bahkan sampai California—"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bosan dengan kegiatan seperti itu. Yang dibicarakan hanyalah kemewahan dan kemewahan—"

Ia menghela napas. "Kadang jika aku sedang bercakap-cakap santai dengan Draco—dan ini kesempatan yang jarang—ia suka menyebut-nyebut namamu. Maaf—tadinya, aku cemburu. Jadi, aku mulai sering membuntutimu."

Sepertinya Hermione tahu soal membuntuti ini tapi ia diam saja.

"Yang aku simpulkan, Draco hanya mengenang masa lalu. Sementara kau sendiri sepertinya ingat pun tidak—" Astoria tertawa sumbang. "Tapi—tapi kemudian aku menemukan hal lain. Aku melihat kau juga suka berkumpul dengan Ginny, dengan Luna—dan kalian bisa nampak bahagia. Padahal—" Astoria memandang ke berbagai arah di kafe, dindingnya, langit-langitnya, perabotnya, dan sepertinya ia memandang rendah pada selera interior kafe ini, belum lagi harga makanan yang tadi ia bayar.

"Astoria," Hermione menyahut sambil tersenyum simpul, "bahagia tidak bisa diukur dengan mahal-tidaknya sesuatu. Bahagia tidak bisa diukur dengan jumlah Galleon. Kau tahu buku ini?" Hermione mengangkat buku yang tadi ia baca.

Bukunya sudah lusuh, disampul ulang dengan plastik yang agak tebal, terlihat dari kertas kovernya sudah mengelupas tapi plastik sampulnya masih bagus. Kertas isi buku itu juga sudah lusuh, warnanya sudah kekuningan, ada bercak-bercak di beberapa bagian.

Judulnya '_Dosis facit venenum_'. Paperback, versi murah.

"Waktu aku menikah dengan Ron, kami berbulan madu ke The Mage **1)**. Bukan, itu bukan hotel mahal. Kau tahu sendiri keuangan Ron seperti apa. Tapi ia bersikeras membawaku ke sana. Selain dari pemandangan pantainya cukup indah, makanannya cukup lezat, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan."

"The Mage itu bukan hotel besar. Kamarnya sedikit. Tapi penataannya keren. Tiap kamar tidak diberi nomer, tetapi diberi nama, menurut nama-nama penyihir besar. Dalam kamar ada tempat tidur dan sebagainya, lalu ada sebuah rak kecil yang berisikan buku-buku karangan penyihir yang namanya menjadi nama kamar itu. Kami menginap di kamar Paracelsus, dan rak buku di kamarnya berisi buku-buku karangannya."

"Aku nyaris tidak mau keluar kamar! Buku-buku itu! Sebenarnya Ron juga lebih suka aku tidak keluar kamar—" dan pipi Hermione memerah saat mengatakan itu, "tapi masa' kami berbulan madu tidak berjalan-jalan ke pantai atau makan malam di bawah cahaya bulan purnama? Lalu, kami hanya menginap di sana dua malam, sedangkan buku-buku Paracelsus di sana itu—uuuuh, sangat menggiurkan."

"Ron mengetahui hal itu. Begitu gajian bulan berikutnya, ia membelikan buku ini," Hermione mengangkat buku yang tadi dibaca. "Bukan buku baru, ini buku bekas dari loakan. Tapi ia khusus mencarikan buku karangan Paracelsus, dan kalau bisa buku yang belum aku baca waktu di The Mage."

Hermione memeluk buku itu dengan penuh sayang. "Karena itulah buku ini selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Sering aku baca ulang. Bukan jumlah harga yang ia bayarkan untuk buku ini, Astoria, tetapi perhatiannya, usahanya untuk mencari buku ini, dan itu tidak bisa dinilai dengan harga—"

"Sepertinya klise, tapi seperti itu juga persahabatanku dengan Ginny, dengan Luna. Kami bisa tertawa-tawa sambil makan kentang goreng murah di pinggir jalan, karena bukan itu fokus kami—"

Dua wanita muda masuk ke kafe sambil tertawa-tawa, langsung menuju kursi Hermione, dan menyapanya, "Hermione! Hai, maaf kami terlambat—eh, ada Astoria! Tumben ke daerah ini?" Ginny menyapa.

"Kalian kok bisa bersamaan begini terlambatnya?" selidik Hermione.

"Entah," sahut Luna, masih tersisa tawanya yang barusan, "aku sudah siap pergi untuk menitipkan Lorcan dan Lysander ke penitipan anak seperti biasa, ketika Rolf tiba-tiba pulang dari ekspedisi, dan membawa ubur-ubur lucu itu! Jadilah anak-anak bersikeras ingin bermain dulu dengan ubur-ubur, dan tentu saja aku harus memandikan mereka sekali lagi sebelum mereka siap dititipkan—Rolf sudah kusiapkan makanan dan ia biasanya tidur kelelahan pulang ekspedisi. Dan aku bertemu Ginny di _Tube_—"

"Aku baru saja mau menitipkan Lily di The Burrow, tapi Mum sedang sibuk membersihkan tungku dari serangan jembalang. Rupanya ada jembalang yang dikira kentang oleh Mum dan masuk tungku, kepanasan dan meledakkan tungku—jadi terpaksa membantu pembersihan dulu—" Ginny kembali tertawa, "dan Lily tidak mau beranjak dari depan tungku, terpana melihat jembalang meledak," tertawa lagi.

Hermione ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan kedua ibu-ibu muda itu. "Dan sekarang kita jadi telat sarapan! Ayo kita pesan!"

Ketiganya berdiri menuju kasir sekaligus tempat pemesanan makanan. Hermione menoleh dan melihat Astoria sendirian.

"Astoria, kau tidak ingin ikut pesan lagi? Minuman mungkin, atau desert?"

Astoria bangkit dari duduk dengan ragu. Tapi Luna menariknya dengan segera, "Kau sudah makan? Kau sudah pernah coba pai labu di kafe ini? Enak lho, persis seperti buatan kaum kita!"

Masih ragu-ragu ia ikut bergabung memesan. Masih ragu-ragu ia berkumpul dengan mereka, duduk bersama, makan bersama, bercerita bersama, tertawa bersama.

Tapi itu hanya soal waktu.

Biarkan mereka duduk bersama dan tertawa bersama.

**FIN**

**AN:**

**1) **Hotel The Mage ini ambu umpamakan seperti Hotel _**The Filosoof**_ di dalam buku '_**The Fault in Our Stars**_' (ini hotelnya ada beneran, bukan fiksi XD) tiap kamar diberi nama filsuf dan ada rak berisikan buku-buku karangan filsuf itu. Di sini ambu ganti jadi diberi nama penyihir, dan buku-buku karangan penyihir.

_Dosis facit venenum_ itu sebenarnya bukan nama buku karangan Paracelsus, tapi itu prinsip Paracelsus, _The dose makes the poison__, _dosis yang membuat racun. Suatu unsur bisa jadi racun jika dosisnya tepat, dan racun bahkan bisa saja jadi tidak berbahaya jika dosisnya tepat juga. Bahkan air saja bisa jadi racun jika jumlahnya berlebihan.

Ngayal sih, gimana ya kalau ada hotel dengan nama kamar pakai nama pengarang, dan di dalam kamar itu ada rak dengan buku-buku pengarang itu? Dalam negeri aja dulu: Pramudya Ananta Toer, Marga T, Dewi Lestari, Andrea Hirata...

Selamat Hari Buku Sedunia 23 April!


End file.
